Conner Kent Supporting Characters
Supporting characters of Conner Kent. Protagonists [[Superman/Clark Kent|'Clark Kent']] - The owner of a wood-shop/farm. He and his wife Lois are unable to have children, so Clark made one out of wood. He then figured on naming him Conner. After playing around with him for a little bit with Lois, he went to bed and wished that Conner was a real boy, and when he saw the wishing star, he made the wish that Conner was a real boy and fell asleep. He was awakened by a loud noise and believed he and his wife were dreaming until he had Lois pinch him. He then welcomed Raven to the house, and they celebrated until Conner got curious about fire, and Clark had to put out Conner's finger. Clark then figured they should go to bed and helped him change into pajams in the bathroom and promised to build a bed for him and Raven the next day. He then explained about going to sleep to Conner before going to sleep, only waking up once when Conner said that he loved both him and Lois. They then stated that they loved Conner too and made sure that Conner and Raven were comfortable. The next day, Clark gave Conner an apple to give to his teacher. Clark then stopped Krypto from going to school with Conner as school wasn't for dogs. He then waved good-bye to Clark and said he'd see him that night. Clark wondered where Conner could be after it got extremely dark and rainy out. He then went to look for him and Raven again with Lois. Clark and Lois searched all over and failed. Clark then tried to comfort Lois, which was made hard as he was afraid of his son lost, alone, and miserable somewhere out in the world. Eventually, they took Krypto and went looking for him on a boat that was swallowed by a monster whale named Monstro. After several hours they feared they would starve to death as they could only eat by catching fish Monstro consumed, but he then sucked in a whole mess of tuna which cheered them up, and they cheered up even more when Conner and Raven appeared. He then comented that he was glad Conner came down to save him. He then asked what happened to Conner after seeing that he had donkey ears and a tail. Clark then agreed with Lois that it didn't matter. Clark then explained that he and Lois had tried to get out and even built a raft, but nothing worked. When Conner got the idea to make Monstro sneeze them out, Clark easily got what Conner was doing and had Conner use a wooden chair as extra firewood. They then escaped once Monstro sneezed. After that, the raft was destroyed by a charging Monstro, and Clark told Conner to save himself, but Conner refused and pulled him into a cave that led to shore, and Clark muttered as he was still unconscious for Conner to save himself. Clark later mourned Conner with his wife until he was revived and made a real boy. He then celebrated with everyone. He later gained a daughter-in-law in Raven and a granddaughter in Kara. [[Lois Lane|'Lois Kent']] - The wife of Clark. She and her husband are unable to have children, so she helped Clark make one out of wood. She was neutral about naming him Conner as she was thinking of Jason or Chris, but she still liked it. After playing with him for a little bit with Clark, she went to bed and joined in Clark's wish that Conner was a real boy, and did so again when Clark wished on the wishing star. Lois was later awakened by a loud noise with Clark and believed they were dreaming when Conner started talking until she had Clark pinch her, and she pinched Clark. She then welcomed Raven to the house and they celebrated until Conner got curious about fire, and Clark had to put his finger out. Lois then told Conner not to play with fire, and they went to bed. She helped put Raven into a nightgown she had saved and explained school to Conner before going to sleep. She only woke up once when Conner said he loved both her and Clark. They then stated that they loved Conner too and made sure that Conner and Raven were comfortable. The next day, Lois had trouble trying to get Conner into his jacket as he was excited about meeting real boys and girls and going to school. She eventually succeeded and asked Conner to hurry right back home after school. She then shook Raven awake as she had slept in, and she saw Raven run off. When Conner doesn't come home, Lois worries about what could have happened to him. She then goes with Clark to look for him and Raven again. She then tried to comfort Krypto. Lois looked all over with Clark and cried over the fact that her little boy was lost, alone, and probably miserable while Clark tried to comfort her. Eventually, they took Krypto and went looking for him on a boat that was swallowed by a monster whale named Monstro. After several hours they feared they would starve to death as they could only eat by catching fish Monstro consumed, but he then sucked in a whole mess of tuna which cheered them up, and they cheered up even more when Conner and Raven appeared. Lois ran up and hugged Conner and pulled Raven in as well. She later asked how Conner had gotten a pair of donkey ears, but decided against it as what mattered was that she and Clark had their son back as well as Raven as she counted her as part of the family. Lois then explained to Conner and Raven that Monstro only opened his mouth when he was eating, and then everything came in. When she learned about Conner and Clark's plan to make Monstro sneeze, she feared it would make him mad. After escaping in a raft she and Clark made, she was proven right in Monstro's anger, and they eventually ended up losing their raft, and Lois was grabbed by Raven and Krypto and followed Conner, who held Clark, to the shore, and she made it through as she unconsciously muttered for Conner to save himself. Lois later mourned for Conner, even after he was revived and made a real boy as she believed she was hearing things until she looked up and saw her little boy was alive and real. She then celebrated with everyone else. She later gained a daughter-in-law in Raven and a granddaughter in Kara. [[Krypto|'Krypto']] - The family dog of the Kents. He watched as Clark put the finishing touches on their wooden son. He didn't like the name Conner but was outvoted. When Clark and Lois played with Conner, Krypto ended up liking him, even when Clark had Conner push him down, and he went to bed with Lois and Clark. Krypto went down with them when they heard a loud noise, and liked Conner when he found out he was real and was stopped from licking his face by Lois. He then fell asleep between Raven and Conner as they petted him. Krypto later tried to follow Conner to school before Clark stopped him, so instead he rushed upstairs and tried to lick Raven awake. When neither Conner or Raven reuturned home after school was over, Krypto howled for them to come home. Eventually, Krypto went with Clark and Lois on a boat to look for Conner, and they were swallowed by a monster whale named Monstro. When a mess of tuna fish appeared, Krypto's job was to keep the fish in there. He then barked happily when Conner and Raven arrived and licked both of them. He then escaped on the raft Clark and Lois had built earlier after Conner, Clark, and Raven made Monstro sneeze. After the raft was destroyed, Krypto had Raven hold on to her and helped her pull Lois to shore as they followed Conner. After arriving at the shore, Krypto stayed beside Clark and Lois, waiting for them to wake up. Krypto then mourned Conner until he woke up and stated that he was a real boy. Krypto then barked happily. Shayera - An angel who was put in charge of wishes. She heard about Clark and Lois' wish and used her magic to bring the wooden boy, Conner, to life. She then explained that Conner could be a real boy if he proved himself brave, truthful, and unselfish. After that, she asked if Raven would like to be Conner's conscience, and she used reverse psychology to get her to accept. She then promised Raven a badge if she did a good job and left, reminding Conner to be a good boy and to always let his conscience be his guide. The next night, Shayera showed up when Conner and Raven were trapped in a wagon and revealed that she could see them when they tried to hide. She then assurd a frightened Raven that she wouldn't spank her. She then asked why Conner didn't go to school, and listened to Conner's lie and didn't stop him until he asked what was happening to his nose, which had practically turned into the branch of an old tree. Shayera then explained how a lie can grow, and when Conner promised not to lie again, Shayera returned his nose to normal and set him and Raven free, but she also said that it was the only time she could help them. When Conner and Raven finally managed to return home after a forced detour to Pleasure Island, Shayera "accidentally" dropped a letter that explained how Clark and Lois left to look for Conner when they were swallowed by a whale named Monstro. She then "accidentally" dropped a pill that would allow Raven to breathe under water, so she could follow Conner under the sea. After Conner proved himself brave and unselfish by saving Clark and Lois, Shayera made him a real boy. She also gave Raven her badge. Antagonists [[Lex Luthor|'Lex Luthor']] - A puppeteer. He paid Slade and Harley for bringing him a living marionette, Conner Kent. He then put him at the end of his show and called him Superboy, the puppet without strings. Conner proved to be a big hit. Making loads of money, Luthor locked Conner in a cage to ensure that he didn't go back home and prepared to tour around the world with him, including Paris, London, Monte Carlo, and Constantanople. He also said that once Conner got too old to make him anymore money, he'd use Conner as firewood. He then headed off, not aware when Conner was freed. Red X - A bad little boy who met Conner on the carriage/boat ride to Pleasure Island. He was excited about going as there wasn't any school or police, and they could tear the place apart if they wanted. He also liked the idea of free food and free drinks. Once they arrived, Red had some food before heading into the Rough House to poke someone in the eye for kicks. He later takes Conner to a Model Home they can trash, and Red X lights a match with a copy of the Mona Lisa and throws a brick through the stained-glass window. Red was playing a game of pool when he dared Conner to take a big drag, and when Raven arrived, he made fun of Raven being a girl and told Conner to let her go when she ran off. Following that, Red was continuing playing pool when he began to turn into a donkey, when that happened, he begged for help before he completely turned into a donkey. Monstro - An enormous whale that can swallow whole ships alive. He swallowed Clark and Lois' ship while they searched for Conner, and several hours later, he consumed a mess of tuna that Conner and Raven were in. Eventually, they escaped Monstro by causing him to sneeze, which infurriated Monstro and caused them to chase after them and destroy their raft. He then tried to swallow them all up again but failed when Conner, Krypto, and Raven pulled Clark and Lois into a nearby cave. Category:Teen Titans Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Teen Titans Disney Category:Conner Kent Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters